Talk:Moral Event Horizon
Sort it out? Should we also sort out this article per media like how Villains' Last Words was done? It's going to take a lot of work. --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) So are we going to try sorting the article out by placing them under each medium? --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think we should, I mean it's been done on the Big Bad page, and the aforementioned Villain's Last Words, so why not ?Casecr (talk) 00:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ManUndercover I don't what happen my computer was doinging its dayly crap, its not my fault. Ranking Why is somebody placing a ranking of worst MEH crossers in this page anyway? (Swoobatman (talk) 03:32, April 10, 2014 (UTC)) Subgroups All those villains are shared for movie or literature villains, but many of them are from same franchise like Star Wars or Avatar, so I suggest to share all media for certain franchise titles.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 09:50, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Governor Ratcliffe How about you can add Ratcliffe in MEH yea i know he aways keep lied at first and sequel film. Heres that Ratcliffe is doing ultra evil that he do, in a end of the First Movie he ready to shot at Chief Powhatan, but Smith takes the bullet but not fatal and then Thomas and his Gang that he was Lie at he did not do that. In the Sequel he allows Smith fall to Death and then he Lie Again, He hireds a circus performer to bear bait in front of Pocahontas and the king's court to make Pocahontas act savage and be punished by the king to get her out of the way, and in the End of the Movie he was arrest by the King and the King say's "No More Lies.". Like Prince Hans from Frozen he betrays Anna and get Arrest but Ratcliffe he was the Most Heartless Disney Villain in History. Cpend7 (talk) 04:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Fake crossing MEH Some characters only acted to be villains like Itachi Uchiha. They commited evil acts, but those cases were much more complex than they seemed to be, in fact the bad guys were heroes but only few knew the truth. Itachi only acted a villain, because he was a double agent, who prevented a coup d'tet and was a mole in a criminal organisation. His author made him look like a villain for most of the series and all was explained after his death. Severus Snape has similar situation, he was considered as a traitor when he killed Dumbledore and joined Death Eaters, but in fact he was a mole under command of his victim. His actions were also explained after his death. There are other characters like them. Swoobatman thinks Itachi's actions should be considered as crossed MEH because it all was a haux. There are 2 possible things to do. Hauxes like them can be prohibited to mention or there can be another section about heroes acting like villains. I wish to know opinions of others in that case.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 13:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC)